Apple of Discord
by fluffypocchie
Summary: Taeyong dan Ten yang berencana untuk menghabiskan malam natal bersama di taman bermain, itu pada awalnya. /Oneshoot/NCT fic/Taeyong x Ten/Taeten/for taetenrise2701


Taeyong memijit dahinya ketika melihat Ten – _his other half–_ duduk di dekat pohon natal di dalam ruang tamu mereka, tengah membungkus belasan kado untuk malam natal nanti. Masalahnya bukan karena untuk siapa kado itu ditujukan, tetapi karena ia menjadi tidak diprioritaskan oleh Ten hanya karena tumpukan benda mati itu.

Gumpalan uap terbentuk ketika Taeyong menghela nafasnya. Mendekatkan dirinya dengan Ten dan secara diam-diam menyelipkan lengannya dari belakang di pinggang laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya. Meletakkan dagu diatas pundak kecil itu. "Kau melakukannya lagi tahun ini?"

Ten menghentikan aktivitas membungkus kadonya, meletakkan pekerjaannya yang sudah hampir selesai di atas lantai yang sudah dilapisi dengan karpet lingkaran berwarna _seacrest_. " _Of course_. Kau ada masalah dengan hal ini?"

Taeyong menghembuskan nafas kasar, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Ten. Kedua tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang kecil itu. Menyatukan panas tubuh yang menguar dari tubuh masing-masing.

Melepaskan kaitan kuat yang menahan pinggangnya, Ten membalikkan badan agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Taeyong. "Aku sudah melakukan ini selama enam tahun terakhir. Dan kau juga sudah bersikap seperti ini padaku sejak kita resmi bersama dua tahun lalu. Sekarang katakan apa motifmu melakukan hal ini setiap tahun?"

Taeyong terkikik kecil "Kau bertanya seperti itu seolah-olah aku adalah pelaku pencopetan." Ia meraih tangan Ten yang tersembunyi di balik saku mantel musim dinginnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin lebih diperhatikan dibanding bungkusan kertas tidak berguna itu."

Ten mendecih, sedetik kemudian segaris senyum terpatri di wajahnya. "Aku tidak akan memberikannya kepada orang lain, kau tahu."

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak mengetahuinya kalau kau melakukan hal ini setiap tahun, _honey_. Lagipula untuk apa kau membungkus kado yang nantinya akan kau buka sendiri?"

Ten terdiam sesaat, memasang pose berpikir dengan telunjuk yang menyentuh ujung dagunya. " _Well_ , sebagai _self-pleasurement_ , mungkin? Kau tahu kan kalau aku suka memanjakan diri sendiri?"

"Apa harus sampai mengabaikanku?"

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terkikik kecil. Tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit pipi laki-laki di depannya dengan gemas. Senyuman merekah di atas bibirnya. "Jadi kau cemburu pada setumpuk benda mati itu, huh?"

Taeyong tidak menjawab, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Ten menatapnya dengan keheranan. Melihat matanya yang membulat karena melihat objek yang berada di atasnya dan berkedip imut beberapa kali membuat Taeyong kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bernafas selama beberapa saat. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, membentuk sebuah kurva. Tangannya ia ulurkan ke depan, mengisyaratkan Ten untuk ikut berdiri dengannya.

Ten mengerti dan meraih tangan Taeyong yang terulur di depan wajahnya. Menggunakkannya sebagai pegangan selama ia berusaha melepaskan kontak antara tubuhnya dengan lantai.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menjadi berat begini, huh?" Protes Taeyong setelah Ten berhasil bangkit dari posisi bersilanya.

"Salahkan orang yang memasak makanan favoritku setiap hari, memenuhi persediaan makanan di kulkas dengan coklat, dan yang menyuruhku untuk menaikkan berat badanku karena aku terlalu ringan."

Merasa dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh Ten, Taeyong berkacak pinggang. "Tapi tak sampai seberat ini, _honey._ "

"Shh," Ten menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya, memberi isyarat agar Taeyong diam dan tidak mengungkit masalah berat badannya yang naik beberapa kilogram. "Kita bisa urus itu nanti. Aku bisa menambah bagianmu kalau kau mau diam."

"Bagian ap– oh, aku mengerti." Taeyong menjulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Mengajak Ten untuk melakukan _pinky promise_.

"Dasar," Ten terkekeh kecil. Mengaitkan jari kelingking mereka. "Kalau giliran yang seperti ini baru kau cepat tanggap ya."

Taeyong tersenyum puas setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. "Apa hadiah untukku tahun ini?"

Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ten menepuk keningnya sendiri. "Aku tidak ingat yang mana hadiah untukmu." Matanya beralih untuk melihat belasan–tidak, puluhan hadiah yang telah dibungkus dengan cantik –dan jangan lupakan salah satu di antara mereka yang masih setengah jadi (salahkan Taeyong yang mengganggu kegiatan Ten). Ten menopang dagunya, berusaha keras mengingat-ingat kotak mana yang seharusnya ia berikan kepada Taeyong.

Taeyong tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah kecewa. Mengeluarkan dua pasang sarung tangan dari kantongnya. Memberikan sepasang yang berwarna _vermillion_ kepada Ten dan mengenakan satu pasang lagi yang berwarna sama.

Ten mengerucutkan bibir saat melihat sarung tangan yang masih dipegangnya. "Kenapa tidak dibungkus? _So unromantic_."

"Bodoh, kita membelinya dua hari lalu. Dan ini bukan hadiahmu, kita akan keluar malam ini. Hadiahmu masih aku simpan." Taeyong menyentil puncak kepala Ten. Membuat pemuda mungil itu mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap keningnya. Taeyong melirik arloji di tangan kirinya. " _Shall we go?_ Taman hiburan tutup lebih awal malam ini."

"Uh, aku malas keluar rumah."

Taeyong menautkan kedua alisnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada. " _Damn,_ Ten, aku sudah repot-repot membeli tiket dengan harga selangit agar kita bisa ke taman hiburan malam ini, dan kau dengan entengnya mengatakan kalau kau malas keluar rumah? Kau tahu berapa lama aku mengantre un–"

Kalimat–lebih tepatnya omelan itu terhenti saat Taeyong merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh permukaan kulit bibirnya, menyegel semua kata-kata yang belum terucap hanya dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua detik.

Taeyong mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali setelah ciuman yang tergolong sangat singkat untuk seleranya itu terlepas. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk meraih tengkuk Ten, berniat mengulang kegiatan sebelumnya dengan intensitas yang lebih tinggi.

Ten mendorong wajah Taeyong menjauh dari hadapannya sebelum ciuman itu berhasil terulang. "Heh, mau apa kau?"

Mendecakkan lidah, Taeyong merengut. "Kau yang memulainya terlebih dahulu, _baby_."

Ten terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Taeyong. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, meminta dipeluk yang tentunya disambut dengan senang hati oleh Taeyong. Membenamkan wajahnya di pangkal leher Taeyong, menghirup aroma parfum favoritnya. "Diam di rumah, ya? Kita habiskan malam natal ini dengan menonton _cinema_."

Dan Taeyong tidak bisa menolak kalau sudah seperti ini jadinya.

* * *

" _Honey_ , kau bilang kita akan menonton _cinema_. Tetapi bagaimana caranya kau bisa menonton dengan posisi seperti ini?" Taeyong menghela nafas kasar. Kelelahan menghadapi Ten yang bersikap di luar nalar.

Lagipula bagaimana mereka bisa menonton dengan posisi berhadapan? Menggunakkan proyektor hologram? Tidak, Taeyong bahkan tidak yakin ada produser yang berminat menciptakan film menggunakkan konsep seperti itu.

"Aku bisa membayangkan adegannya hanya dengan mendengar percakapan mereka." Ten beralasan.

Alasannya irasional sekali, heh. Taeyong memutar malas kedua bola matanya. "Kau berat, cepat turun." Protesnya lagi, pahanya sudah tidak kuat menahan beban yang hampir setara dengan berat badannya sendiri. Ditambah lagi dengan Ten yang bertingkah hiperaktif, membuat tekanan di atas anggota gerak tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin tinggi.

Bukannya menurut dan turun dari pangkuan Taeyong, Ten malah menolak dan memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau saja yang lemah." Balasnya dengan nada sinis.

"Oke, baik. Aku tidak akan protes kalau kau tidak banyak bergerak. Aku tidak segan-segan membawamu ke kamar kalau kau banyak tingkah seperti tadi."

Ten menyentuh ujung dagunya, memikirkan opsi mana yang seharusnya ia pilih. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar dan menatap Taeyong dengan remeh. "Memangnya kau kuat membawaku ke kamar dengan posisi seperti ini?"

"Oh, mau kubuktikan?"

"Tidak." Tolak Ten cepat.

Taeyong memang benar menaati perkataannya, ia menikmati putaran film di televisi yang berjarak tiga meter darinya dengan santai. Memilih untuk mengabaikan Ten yang sibuk memainkan helaian poninya, meskipun ia akui itu cukup mengganggu acara menontonnya. Tetapi setidaknya anak itu tidak melakukan gerakan yang mengancam keselamatan tulang pahanya.

Heh, sejak kapan Taeyong menjadi hiperbolis seperti ini?

Tangannya bergerak untuk menarik pinggang Ten agar lebih mendekat dengannya. Membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak atas pergerakan yang tiba-tiba, sebelum akhirnya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taeyong, menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara pangkal leher sang kekasih dan lengannya sendiri, mencari kehangatan di dalam sana.

"Kau _clingy_ sekali malam ini." Ujar Taeyong sembari mengusap-usap puncak kepala kekasihnya dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman. Tangan kirinya masih melekat pada pinggang Ten, tidak berniat untuk melepaskannya dalam waktu dekat.

Taeyong tidak tahu sejak kapan pandangannya sudah beralih dari tayangan di televisi ke wajah manis pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas pahanya. Mengagumi tiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya. Secara spontan tangannya menyisir helaian rambut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

Dan menemukan kedua mata Ten telah terpejam.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dalam pikirannya setelah melihat _rosy_ _lips_ dihadapannya tanpa pengamanan.

" _Pervert_ , aku belum tidur. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu." Ucap Ten dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup.

"Aku akan menunggumu tidur kalau begitu."

Mendengarnya membuat Ten mengerucutkan bibir. Ia menggeliat untuk membenarkan posisinya, kedua tangan masih bersarang di sisi leher Taeyong. "Harus menungguku tidur dulu?"

Baru saja Taeyong ingin mengangguk. Ia terdiam membeku dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat, mengulang pertanyaan Ten di dalam pikirannya, berusaha mencernanya baik-baik.

Ten seketika ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri di bawah tumpukan salju yang menumpuk di depan apartmen mereka setelah melihat senyuman miring itu tercetak dengan jelas di atas wajah kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Taeyong akan menangkap maksudnya secepat ini.

Dan benar saja, dua detik setelah seringaian itu terbentuk. Taeyong sudah menarik pinggang Ten mendekat, melakukan kontak mata sesaat dengannya sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kontak itu dan menyatukan kedua bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut pada awalnya.

Ten melenguh ketika otot tak bertulang itu menyeruak menembus akses ke dalam mulutnya melalui celah antara kedua bibirnya. Seketika mengubah ciuman yang lembut menjadi lebih panas dan bergairah. Tangan Ten yang semula berada di leher Taeyong kini telah menyusup ke sela-sela surai rambut sang kekasih, menariknya dengan kuat tidak peduli apakah sang korban merasa kesakitan atau tidak.

Tautan itu terlepas secara sepihak setelah berlangsung selama beberapa menit karena Ten merasa persediaan oksigan dalam paru-parunya semakin menipis.

Keduanya masih berusaha menyeimbangkan irama pernafasan masing-masing. Yang terdengar dalam ruangan saat ini hanyalah suara hembusan nafas mereka serta _backsound_ dari _cinema_ yang sudah terabaikan sejak tadi.

Sebelum akhirnya Taeyong memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. "Lanjutkan di kamar?" Seringaian –kali ini lebih tipis– terbentuk di atas wajahnya.

Hanya dengan terangkatnya kedua bahu Ten yang disertai dengan senyuman kecil sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Taeyong.

-FIN-


End file.
